1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to mechanisms for accomplishing die changes in reciprocating presses and, more particularly, relates to die changes of reciprocating presses which may be accomplished by motive forces incorporated in the die change mechanism.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Presently to accomplish a die change in a reciprocating press requires removal of all guarding devices and positioning of a horizontal platform to effect an extension of the bottom surface of the reciprocating press. The die is drawn forward from the press opening onto the platform whereupon it may be removed therefrom by a fork truck or an overhead crane. Such an operation requires substantial down time of the reciprocating press to accomplish the removal and installation procedures. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a quick change die system which does not require removal of the guarding devises and positioning of a horizontal platform and may be accomplished in a minimum of time.